


Teenage Dirtbag

by astoriaphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression mention, M/M, Swearing, TriggerWarning, drinking/drugs mention, drug mention, selfharm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaphan/pseuds/astoriaphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan follows the template for the falling in love with the boy next door, but it doesn't exactly go to plan</p>
<p>one-shot I wrote in 30 mins :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dirtbag

I wake up to a blinding stream of sunlight coming through my open blinds. I shake the hair out of my face and get up. It's Monday, my least favourite day. I get ready for school quickly and then start browsing Tumblr. Suddenly there's a knock on my window. That's strange, I thought. Getting up from my browsing position, I go to the window to see our next door neighbour. Sliding the glass pane upward, the almost-stranger tumbles in. He looks up at me with stunning blue eyes.   
"Sorry...I need to hide here for a bit. They'll come to my house anyway. Yours was the closest option."

"Its fine...who are you hiding from?" I ask him,

"The cops." Great, I had let a criminal into my bedroom. What if he tries to murder me?!

"Um...what did you do?" I ask cautiously,

"I spray painted the grocery store." He says, shrugging. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"What's your name?" The stranger asks,

"Dan, yours?" I reply,

"Phil." Phil smiles at my Muse poster and asks me about it. A cop car drives by my house and Phil jumps.

"Hey, don't you have school?" Phil asks,

"Err, yeah. Don't you?"

"Graduated last year." He says. That's right, Phil was the schools biggest punk ever. He spray painted the year sevens lockers and shot all the staff with paintballs. He blared Blink-182 over the PA system and pulled the fire alarm many times. Everybody knows it was him. But he was never caught. He's a mastermind, he always disables the security cameras before his pranks. There's never proof. His last prank was on graduation day. He went up to accept his diploma, then before he got off the stage, he pulled a string that made black paint fall on the prom queen. She ruled the school, so naturally this was pure gold.

"I remember you." I say, my past was pretty boring. I was always the one who watched the fun but never joined in.

"Awesome." He breathes, laughing a bit. “Hey, I'm having a party tonight if you want to come over. Small, don't bring anyone though. I don't need any more sophomores cramping the place." I can't believe this, he just comes into my room (through my window keep in mind) and invites me to his college party. This is such a movie, my life is a movie.

"You don't have to invite me..." I reply,

"Nah man, you seem pretty cool. Anyway I should probably get going. Later cutie." With a wink he jumps out the window and sprints over to his house. Cutie?

*

The ground is vibrating with the loud music. I play with the hem of my pale blue sweater and start making my way through the crowds of people. When I finally get inside I can see Phil hanging out with a group of people. I decide to walk over,

"Hey Dan! These are my friends, Chris, PJ and Charlie." I nod at them and they nod back,

"So Dan, we hear you're Phil’s new play thing. Tell us, how does it feel?" The one called PJ asks, Phil pushes him over,

"Shut up, don't listen to him Dan, he's just being a dick." PJ and Chris are laughing hysterically while Charlie just watches them with an amused expression

"You'd know a lot about dick though, right Dan?" Chris asks between laughs, earning him a slap from Phil. I wasn't that offended, after all they are clearly too drunk to function. Phil shoots me an apologetic glance,

"Why don't we go somewhere quieter?" He suggests, I nod. Although I'm not sure why he even wants to talk to me. How could somebody that mysterious and exciting want to talk to somebody as boring and plain like me? I mean, sure I wore bright clothes and listened to good music, but those are barely redeeming qualities.

We walk upstairs and onto a balcony. I lean over the side and look at the small city around us.

"I'm writing a book." Phil says,

"Really? What's it about?" I ask, curious,

"It's about two guys on a balcony and one of them wants to kiss the other one but is too shy." I choke back a laugh,

"Is this your attempt at flirting?" I ask,

"Maybe." he says with a devilish grin, the sight of his tongue being caught between his teeth makes shivers run down my spine.

"So which boy are you?" I ask quietly,

"Guess." he says, his voice barely above a whisper. He pulls my waist forward and kisses me. His tongue runs along my lips, asking for entrance. I let him in and his tongue explores the inside of my mouth. He bites my bottom lip playfully, causing me to giggle. After a few more closed mouth kisses, we break away,

"I'm still not sure which one you are." I say, making eye contact,

"Oh my god shut up." And our lips are smashed together once more.

*

It's the day after the party and I'm sitting in my kitchen as if nothing happened. My mom sits next to me, eating eggs and reading the newspaper. My dad takes a seat across from me,

"So Dan...Where were you last night?" He asks condescendingly,

"I went to Phil’s party." I reply. Surprisingly, I almost never lied to my parents. They always knew if I was telling a lie anyway, so I told the truth,

"I don't think that's a very nice person to be hanging out with sweetie." My mom says almost too sweetly,

"And why not?" I ask,

"Well...because... well he's a dirt bag!" She cries,

"You don't even know him!" I almost yell,

"And you do?" My dad asks. I take a pause.

"No...But I know him enough to know that he's not a dirt bag." Memories of last night flash into my head and I almost have to physically shake my skull to make them go away.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want that delinquent influencing you. You may not hang out with him anymore. And that's final." I angrily stomp to my room. When I open the door I am shocked to find Phil sitting on my bed.

"Phil..?" I ask confused,

"It's me, the dirt bag." my face falls. He heard the whole conversation.

I walk over and sit next to him. Holding his hand in mine,

"We'll figure something out right? So we can still hang out?" I ask,

"Sure bear." He replies, pressing a pair of cold lips against mine. The kiss doesn't go much further than that because Phil’s phone starts to ring. He answers it and then announces he has to go. Damn you Apple.

 

*

That night I don't speak to my parents. I know it seems childish, but how could they expect they're 17 year old son not to hang out with his "friend". I mean of course they didn't even know I was gay, and I don't even have a boyfriend. But still! I'm old enough to make my own judgments on who I hang out with. I log onto my laptop and start randomly browsing the internet. I was knee deep in fanfiction when my window opens. Phil falls in and quickly gets back up.

"Hey." I say not even looking up from my screen,

"Hi, so I'm on the third chapter. And it's the part where one guy asks the other on a date but I'm not sure how to word it." I roll my eyes,

"Are you still using this book metaphor?" He smiles sheepishly.

"How about 'will you go out with me' instead of using the same pick up line every time we talk." I laugh quietly so my parents don't hear.

He gestures for me to follow him and we both jump out the bottom floor window. We sneak across my lawn and run down the block until we're sure nobody would see us.

"Where are we going?" I ask, it was our first proper date. I was excited.

"Well I know this is really really lame and cliche but I was thinking that we could drive to May Point and look at the stars and just…talk I guess. I want to know more about you." he says, I wasn't expecting him to say that. I internally swoon. Oh my god Dan did you really just, I thought. I smile,

"Okay."

  * ••••



We arrive at May Point in less than twenty minutes, the car ride was just us obsessing over Muse and Fall Out Boy. He takes the keys out of the ignition, leaving us in a comfortable silence. I've never once felt uncomfortable around Phil. He looks over at me, his eyes wide with, I’m not sure. Adoration? It can't be. He leans over and pulls his seat all the way back, I do the same. We're both level and staring into each others eyes,

"What's your story?" He asks me, I tell him almost everything, it's been a pretty boring life but he seems to think it’s amazing. I finally finish by telling him my coming out journey (not really a thing, just the journey of me accepting myself). He smiles and then kisses my nose softly,

 

"So what's your story?" I ask him,

 

"Well, my mom was in a feminist punk band so that's how I got into liking good music, then she died of an aneurism when I was eight. My dad took it pretty well and was a pretty good dad actually. Then when I was 14 I came out by telling him I had a boyfriend. He told me that he was sorry that he messed up as a parent. Then one night I was going to a school dance with my boyfriend and he cracked. He told me that he wasn't ready for this and that it was too hard for him. Too hard for him! Then he sent me to live with my grandparents. They were cool with me being gay, they also apologized for my dad. I've been lucky to have support from them. Umm, but then... I got into drugs and depression and umm...I tried. I'm not proud of what I've done. But I've been clean for three years now so, yeah. My dad came back once he found out about my attempt...he cried so much. He told me it was going to be okay. He told me that it was his fault, that he regretted what he said to me before he sent me here. But I had to stay. I couldn't leave my friends." Phil was crying now. It was the first time I had seen him break from his bad-boy shell.

I lean over and hug him awkwardly. Phil litters kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He runs his tongue along the base of my neck and then my clavicle, I can't help but let out a small moan, letting Phil put his tongue in my mouth. I deepen the kiss, my fingers getting tangled into his blue hair. I crawl out of my seat and onto him. Our legs pressing against each other as my hands wander up Phil’s shirt. I was never usually this dominant, but Phil made me feel different. Phil was unbuckling my belt when I put a hand on his wrist,

"Not here." He nods,

"Okay." He smiles and kisses me again. I giggle as he tickles my side,

 

"We should probably go soon." I mumble into his lips, he sighs,

 

"Yeah you're right." He sighs I get back in my seat and pull it up. Phil does the same and we drive home. I want to stay with him forever, but I know that's not realistic at the moment. He walks me over to my window and presses a kiss to my forehead,

"I'll see you later princess." He says,

 

"Ungag I don't want to leave you." I say in a whiny voice,

 

"Don't worry bear, I'll see you again in no time. Now get some rest." He winks and closes my window, I let out a sigh. Well this breaks the whole "no hanging out with him" rule. I'd never gone against my parents this much in one night. Honestly, I didn't even care anymore. I have Phil now.

*

The next morning I woke up exhausted, my parents weren’t awake, correction: they weren’t even on the property. I go downstairs and see a note on the table:

            Dan,

            Gone to the pesticide prevention convention, be home Sunday night.

            - Mom

*

 I close my locker door for the last time this week. Finally the day was over. I wonder how Phil’s day went. He's the only thing I can think about these days. So far we've been on six dates. We still haven't labeled our relationship yet but I think it's safe to say that I have a clear shot at boyfriend. My parents were still oblivious to the fact that I've been sneaking out of the house almost every night. But this weekend would be different. My mom was making my dad go with her to a stupid cake convention two towns over, so Phil was coming to my house for the night. And before you start thinking all those dirty thoughts, no. He's only coming over for a Sherlock marathon and take-out/make-out. I get on the bus, keeping my earbuds in at all times. I take a seat and suddenly my ear bud is ripped out of my ear. It leaves a slight stinging but I ignore it. I turn to face Walter Collins. He was captain of the football team, and since my life is a movie, of course he's an asshole. His dumb smirk drives me crazy, and not in the way it usually would.

"Off the bus Howell." I'm surprised that he even knows my name, but I humbly oblige.

He and his cronies push me to the ground, I don't even try to get up because I know they'll just push me down again. I receive a few kicks to the stomach and some punches to my face. Walter is about to pull out a knife when a pale hand grabs his hand with full force and I hear a crunch. I flinch as Walter screams and caresses his now broken wrist. The mystery person kicks the others in the shins and they topple over onto the blacktop. I then realize a pair of steel toed boots are standing near my face. I almost think that that the boots will crush my nose but then I recognize them. I've seen those boots on my bedroom floor.  _Phil_. A pale face is met with mine, I can barely see him through the blood in my eyes but I recognize that smell, that voice,

"Dan!! Dan! Oh my god. Please be okay!" Phil cries, awkwardly clutching my bloody body.

"Phil," I croak, "I'm okay." 

Phil gives me a doubtful look but nods anyway,

"Let's get you home."

*

 

Since my parents were off to the convention, we went through the front door. Phil cleaned me up in the bathroom and we ended up snuggling in my bed watching Cowboy Bebop. That lasted about five seconds until Phil’s mouth and mine are connected. I don't feel the pain of the bruises on my skin, only Phil’s touch. He's straddling me while taking of my shirt. He lays kisses all down my chest and stomach, stopping before my belt. He undoes the clasp, looking up at me for consent first. Just as he's removing my boxers, the door bursts open. My mom stands there in between my room and the hallway. Her eyes widen. She gives me the look only a disappointed parent can give you and storms out of my room. What is she doing here so early? Phil gets off and I pull my pants back on,

"I should go." He says, I nod in agreement and plant a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'll call you."

 

I run downstairs to see my mom and dad sitting in the kitchen. My mom is sporting a very concerned face and my dad is expressionless.

"Care to tell us what just happened up there?" My mom says,

"Um…you walked in on my boyfriend and me..." I replied in an obvious tone. She saw what happened why she is interrogating me,

"Well…son, I just want you to know that it's okay. Just, why didn't you tell us?" My dad says,

"George! It's not okay! I will not have a filthy fa-" My father coughs loudly to interrupt her,

"Sorry but, how can our son like boys? And  _him_  for that matter? That disgusting person probably made him this way. He's probably just playing a game. Please tell me this is a game Dan?" My mom pleads,

"No, it's not a joke! I'm gay! Okay? I said it. Always have been. Phil's my boyfriend, and we love each other so you're just going to have to deal with it or...or kick me out." I say, I didn't know where this sudden confidence came from, but I was using it to my advantage.

"That won't be necessary Dan, I'm sure your mother will get over this. Right?" My dad says, I'm glad with his somewhat positive reaction,

"No George. If he chooses to be a homosexual I don't care, but he is no longer a son of mine." My mother glares at me and leaves the kitchen. My own mother. Feelings of betrayal and hurt boil in my stomach, mostly anger. My father ignores her and gives me a hug.

"I'm here for you Daniel, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I can understand not wanting to stay with your mother, but please don't cut me out." His voice cracks at the end and I break down in his arms.

"I will always love you, no matter what." He says, making me cry even harder.

What am I going to do?

******

That night I stay at Phil's house. I couldn't stand the sound of my parents yelling at each other. It's worse knowing that they're fighting about me. Phil’s room smells like smoke and vanilla. Soft music plays from his record player and we lay on his bed comfortably, talking about m homing situation. At around 10:00 pm, my dad calls me to come home. I know he has news because he and mum are sitting down on opposite sides of the table and her eyes are red and puffy.

"Dan…Your mother and I are separating." He says, jumping straight to it. My eyes widen,

"It's not because of you. It turns out we have more problems than we know what to do with. We've called you here to tell you that, if you want to stay with Phil you can, or you can stay with one of us. I'll be staying in this house and you're mom will be moving downtown." Dad explained. For some reason dad actually thinks I'll stay with my mom.

"Err...I might stay at Phil's, but if we ever break up or something I want to stay with dad."

"Of course, I understand." My dad says smiling, my mother just scoffs and sneers at me. I ignore her and my dad calls Phil's aunt to see if it was okay to stay with them. She says yes.

After a few failed attempts to talk to my mom, I head upstairs and start packing all my stuff. I decide to leave behind my movie collection and posters after all, dad was staying here. I decide to crawl out my window for the last time. I make my way over to Phil’s house and knock on his window, He lets me in. Not bothering to ask why I didn't go through the front door. He gives me a huge hug, and pulls away,

"I think this is The End of my book." He says,

"Why??" I ask a bit concerned, is this a metaphor for the final chapter of our relationship? Is he breaking up with me?

"Because all books should have a happy ending." He presses his lips against mine and I can't help but smile.

This was a happy ending.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading <3


End file.
